Connected We Are One
by AddieGreysPPPlover9119
Summary: AU; Prequel to "California Christmas" The REAL story of how the Montgomery-Bennett children, Khloe and Aiden came to be
1. Lost

"**Connected: We are One"**

**Hey Guys!**

**I've been writing lots of Maddison and Addek lately, so I decided, well more like the idea hit me-just came out of nowhere, to write an Addisam fanfic. So this one uses the AU children I did in my Christmas fanfic "California Christmas", Khloe and Aiden...The story of how they came to be is much more interesting…It's AU obviously, I'd like to say sometime around season 4, possibly season 5.**

**Happy Reading,**

**Xoxo, Dee**

…**.**

She wasn't on call for the hospital that day, neither of them were. They had planned on spending the day in bed together…having sex that is until, the shrill ringing of their cell phones pulled them out of their blissful post coital slumber.

"Mmmm, this is Dr. Montgomery"

"This is Dr. Bennett"

"Okay, we're on our way" she said as they hung up their phones and slowly slid out of bed, preparing to head to St. Ambrose. What they didn't expect to find was something that would change their lives forever…

"Alright Charlotte, what've we got, and this better be good…I was enjoying a weekend off for the first time in what feels like forever" Addison said as she followed Charlotte out to several waiting ambulances

"A car went through a boutique and there were a couple of pregnant moms in the store, good enough for ya?" Charlotte replied as they made it to the ER entrance. As everyone immediately began to rush towards ambulances, Addison stood still; she could hear crying, more like wailing followed by a small voice attempting to shush the cries. As she followed the voice, Addison Forbes Montgomery was shocked at the sight she found: a small curly haired little girl with hazel eyes holding a small infant to her body, attempting to rock the baby to silence its cries.

"Shh, Aiden…shh, it's okay, it's okay" the little girl said to who Addison concluded to be her little brother as she walked closer to the little girl, startling her a bit

"Who are you?" the tiny little girl asked; she looked no more than 4, maybe 5 in Addison's mind

"Hi sweetie, I'm a doctor…is this your little brother?" she asked as she crouched down so that she was near the child's level as little girl nodded in response to the question

"Okay, can you tell me where your mommy is?"

"She's gone"

"Do you know where she went?"

"I…She…no"

"Okay, well my name's Addison, but you can call me Addie, how's that sound? Sound Good?" she asked, giving the girl a kind smile

"Can you tell me your name honey?"

"Khloe…"

"Khloe, that's a pretty name…can you tell me your little brother's name?"

"Aiden"

"Aiden, that's a nice name, can you tell me how old he is?"

"I, I don't know"

"Well when's his birthday?"

"Um…Um…" Khloe replied as tears began to form in her eyes

"Hey, Hey, it's okay, its okay Khloe…let's get you guys inside and maybe we can figure out why your brother's crying okay" Addison said as she took Aiden from Khloe's tiny arms and took her hand, leading her into the hospital

"Montgomery, where'd you…Oh…well who do we have here?" Charlotte asked upon seeing the two small children being escorted by Addison

"This is Khloe and her brother Aiden…I found them in an alley near the hospital" Addison said whispering the last part

"I'll go find Cooper and have him check out the girl…Montgomery, how old does that baby look to you?" Charlotte asked as she peered down at the wailing infant in the red head's hands

"No more than a couple of days old…Khloe said she didn't know when his birthday was or where their mother was" Addison replied as Sam approached them

"Hey baby…oh…Hi there" Sam said smiling down at Khloe, who hid behind Addison's Skirt

"Khloe it's okay, don't be shy, this is Dr. King, and that's Sam…he's my boyfriend" Addison said as she whispered and pointed at Sam, causing Khloe to giggle just as Cooper appeared

"And that is my friend Cooper, can you let him check you out, make sure you're okay?" she asked softly

"O-Okay" Khloe said as Cooper extended a hand out towards her as she slowly walked towards him, turning to look back at Addison as she bit her lower lip

"Its okay sweetie go ahead, I'm just gonna check on Aiden" Addison said reassuringly as Cooper lead Khloe away and Addison took Aiden over to exam area where it became apparent to them that he would need surgery-very risky surgery…


	2. Helping Out a Friend

…

"I can't authorize it Montgomery" Charlotte said

"Oh come on Charlotte! You know that if you call DCFS that they won't pay for elective surgery…If I don't do the surgery, he could die!" Addison said becoming frustrated

"What if we find the mother and she can't afford to…"

"I'll do it pro bono"

"Addie, a pro bono surgery?" Sam asked

"Sam, this little boy needs this surgery and I'm will to do it pro bono or pay for it myself but he needs this surgery"

"The little girl doesn't know anything about where the mother is?" Charlotte asked

"We could try asking her again, I mean she seems to like me" Addison replied…

Meanwhile over in another exam room, Cooper was having a very difficult time trying to calm Khloe down, just as Addison stepped into the exam room

"Addie!" Khloe said rushing towards her

"Hey sweetie" she said giving the little girl a hug

"She needs stitches and she wouldn't let me do them" Cooper informed Addison

"Oh…"

"He has big needles; I'm scared of needles" Khloe said softly

"Oh…well how about I sit with you while Cooper fixes up those nasty cuts you've got going on, how's that sound?" Addison asked as she sat down with Khloe in her lap

"Okay" Khloe replied. In attempt to distract the little girl from what was going on and to get the information she needed, Addison began to talk to her.

"Can you tell me how old you are Khloe?"

"5"

"5? Wow! You're a big girl…can you tell me your birthday?"

"May 15"

"Can you tell me your mommy's name?"

"Melissa"

"Melissa What?"

"Melissa Andrews" Khloe replied as Addison continued to talk to her while Sam and Charlotte got the necessary information and Cooper finished her stitches

"Done, good job Khloe" Cooper said, giving her a lollipop

"Okay honey, I'm gonna go check on your brother and try and see if we can find your mom…can you stay here with Cooper for me?" Addison asked

"My mommy died" Khloe said softly

"She died?"

"Uh huh, that's why we left because mommy died" Khloe said sadly

"Do you have any other family members like a grandma or an aunt or uncle?"

"No"

Hearing the little girl say this nearly broke Addison's heart. She immediately scooped the little girl up into her arms and held her close for a while before setting her down.

"Okay Khloe I'm gonna go and check on Aiden again okay? I'll be back really soon alright, can you stay here with Cooper and be a big girl for me?" she asked

"Okay…Addie! You'll come back right?" Khloe asked shyly

"I'll come back"

"You promise?" she asked holding out a small pinky

Addison smiled as she linked her pinky with Khloe's "I promise" she said reassuringly before heading in the direction of Charlotte and Sam, who stood with a police officer.

"So what did she tell you when you asked about her mother" Sam asked

"She said her name was Melissa Andrews and she died" Addison said sighing as the police officer confirmed Khloe's story; Melissa's body had been found a few days ago by a neighbor who said that Melissa no other relatives and that the children's father had died in Iraq.

"Dr. Montgomery, the baby's crashing" A nurse informed them as Addison rushed into the room and immediately took Aiden to surgery…

….

"When's Addie coming back Cooper?" Khloe asked softly as her small feet kicked back and forth against the chairs in the waiting room

"She should be back real soon…oh look there she is!" Cooper said as Khloe ran to meet her

"Addie! You came back! Is Aiden okay?" she asked as Addison scooped her up in her arms

"Hey Honey, I told you I'd come back and Aiden's okay, but he's gonna have to stay here for a little while" she told her

"But he's gonna be okay, right Addie?" Khloe asked

"He's gonna be fine" Addison told her…

"Sam look at them" Addison said softly as she watched Khloe and Aiden sleep peacefully

"I know, it's sad; this is like Dell all over again" Sam said as he place his arms around Addison

"We could help them" she said turning her face towards his

"Help as in?" Sam said wearily

"We could take them home…

"Addison…"

"Come on Sam! Please"

"Addie…"

"Sam, we've been together for a little over a year now, we know each other really well and we love each other"

"Addison, this doesn't have anything to do with…"

"No, No it has nothing to do with what happened…" she said

_FLASHBACK:_

_They weren't even trying, but it happened. She woke up one morning peed on a stick and she was pregnant-almost 5 weeks. She didn't want to tell him at first, but she did; his reaction was the exact opposite of what she was expecting. He was so thrilled; not long afterwards, there was talk of them getting married, what colors to decorate the nursery, whether the baby would be a boy or a girl, and even though it was early, there was talk of possibly more babies. But it was all brought to a screeching halt when Addison suddenly miscarried around 7 weeks…_

"Addison, Addison…Addie" Sam said pulling her from her thoughts

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" she asked him

"Okay where'd you just go to there?"

"Nowhere…I really want to help them Sam"

"Because our baby would be about as old as Aiden by now, or you'd be having our baby by now"

"No, that has nothing to do with it…I just…there's something about them Sam that makes me want to help them" She sighed

"Okay so we'll help them; but just until Social Services finds somewhere to place them" Sam said causing Addison to turn and face him

"Really Sam?"

"Yeah Addie…let's do it" he said as she grinned at him, turning to give him a passionate kiss

"I promise you won't regret it" she told him as she left to call the social worker…


	3. Going Home

Chapter 3: Going Home

**a/n: I know it's been decades since I've updated THIS story but, I found the direction I want to take this. I really do hope you guys enjoy this story.**

* * *

"…And you're sure you want to do this?" Kim, the social worker asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day

"Yes, we're sure" Addison said firmly as she signed the papers which would allow her and Sam to take Khloe and Aiden home with them temporarily, until they could find somewhere for them to be placed.

"Well, you're all set Dr. Montgomery" Kim said with a smile as Addison stood and thanked her before exiting the room and heading off to find Khloe to tell her the good news.

She was surprised that Sam had actually agreed to do this. She initially thought he was going to say no. He'd rejected the idea of them taking in Betsy, although luckily, in the end Naomi gave her a permanent home. What made Khloe and Aiden so different she wondered? Whatever the reason, she was just happy to be helping them. There was something about Khloe that made the little girl special to the redheaded neonatal surgeon. As she walked into the small room where Khloe sat coloring, the child seemed to instantly notice Addison, and instantly she adorned a smile that seemed to light up the room as well as the redhead's heart.

"Addie!" and just like that, the 5 year old was dropping her crayons and running across the room to Addison, who was scooping her up into her arms.

"Hey sweetie"

"I missed you today. Cooper said you were in surgery"

"I was"

"Did you save another baby?"

"I did"

"You're cool Addie. I wanna be like you when I get big" Khloe said, making the redhead giggle.

"Aww, well thank you honey. So, you and I need to talk" Addison said as she carried her towards the small couch.

"Okay!" Khloe said enthusiastically

"Okay Khloe, I'd like for you to come and live with me"

"Really Addie?"

"Uh huh"

"What about Aiden?"

"Well, he'll have to stay in the hospital until he gets better; then he'll come stay with me"

"Really?" Addison had never seen anyone's eyes shine brighter than Khloe's when she told her the news

"Really"

"Yay!" The child said throwing her arms around Addison. The gesture took her a bit by surprise but, she immediately hugged the girl back and strangely, it was as if Khloe were meant to be in her arms the entire time.

...

"Oh my God Naomi, what the hell am I doing? Can I _really _do this, take on two kids, one of them being a 2 week old infant that's recovering from surgery?" Addison asked her best friend as they sat in her office the next day.

"Do you think you can do it?" Naomi asked as she took another chocolate from the box.

Addison sat back in her chair.

"Something about this feels, different Nae. It's like, I'm meant to do this"

"You don't think it's because of your miscarriage do you?" Naomi asked as she watched her best friend grow quiet for a moment before responding.

"You know, losing the baby, it hurt. It really hurt Nae because…I really wanted that baby and Sam, he was so happy about the baby. We talked about getting married and, more babies. I think this, is different though. There's something different about Khloe Nae. When she hugged me yesterday, it was like…like she was meant to be there the whole time. When I held Aiden, it was like, it felt, it just felt right. This feels right Nae, it feels really right"

Naomi listened at her friend and saw the seriousness in her eyes. This was more than just about losing her baby.

"So how much time do you think you'll need off? This isn't going to be easy Addie. You're gonna have a 5 year old who should be in school and a newborn. You're not gonna get any sleep. You and Sam's sex lives are gonna be nonexistent, oh my god I cannot believe I just put you, Sam and sex lives in the same sentence" the dark haired fertility doctor said.

"Look Nae, I know this is a huge adjustment for you but-"

"It's fine Addie. I'm, it's hard but, you and Sam are my best friends and you're happy with each other. I can tell by the way he looks at you" Naomi told her friend.

"So, how much time do you think you'll need off?" Naomi asked again.

"…You think you and Dell will be able to handle my patients?"

"We can handle it Addison, take the time off. If this feels right then, follow your heart Addie. Who knows what'll come out of this. Maybe you and Sam will adopt a baby of your own" Naomi told her.

* * *

After going shopping with Naomi for things for Aiden, Addison arrived back at the hospital to take Khloe home later that afternoon. The little girl was eagerly awaiting the redhead's arrival. Just as she was heading to pick up Khloe, Sam caught up with her.

"Hey babe" he said matching her strides as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey. Sam, are you sure you're okay with me doing this?" Addison asked him

"Addie, for the thousandth time, yes. I'm okay with this, besides, it's only temporary, though I don't know why you insisted on going out and purchasing an entire nursery room for Aiden and a new bedroom set for Khloe" Sam said

"Where else was Aiden going to sleep Sam?"

"What about Khloe?"

"That bed in the guest room was entirely too high and I was afraid she was gonna fall out of bed" Addison replied

"Okay, but you painted the rooms"

"I want them to feel comfortable"

Sam sighed and said nothing else as they approached the waiting room where Khloe was.

"Addie!" the little girl said running towards Addison, who immediately scooped her up into her arms.

"Hi sweetie, you ready to go?"

"Uh huh, let's blow this popsicle joint!" Khloe said, making Sam and Addison both laugh as the three of them walked out of the hospital together. Addison got a feeling that this moment was going to change her entire life, in a good way, and the redhead was ready for the new adventure.


	4. And Then, Everything Changes

Chapter 4: And Then, Everything Changes

**a/n:Sorry for the long wait-life got in the way and stuff I must warn you that this chapter contains mature themes and, it's in 2 parts**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon turned out to be very interesting for Sam, Addison and Khloe. The three of them went to several boutiques over on rodeo drive to find Khloe and Aiden new clothes, although Sam said that it was just an excuse for Addison to go shopping. They had lunch at the Ivy, until Sam got called in for surgery. That evening, Addison and Khloe decided to go to the store since Addison needed to go grocery shopping. After leaving the whole foods store, Addison decided to go Target to grab a few last minute things for Aiden, who would be released from the hospital the next day.

"Did you want anything Khloe?" Addison asked the little girl.

"Umm…you don't have kid snacks" Khloe said observing the basket

"Kid snacks?" Addison asked

"You know, like chips and cookies and stuff" Khloe told her

"Oh um, well, we'll pick some up on the way out, how's that sound?" Addison told her as they headed down the baby isle.

"Addie, how are you gonna feed Aiden?" Khloe asked

"What do you mean?"

"My mommy didn't use a bottle" Khloe said shaking her head

"Oh. _Oh._" The redhead replied once she understood what Khloe was telling her: her brother was breastfed.

"Oh well um, they have bottles that are kinda like what your mom used to use, see" Addison said showing Khloe one of the bottles that had a nipple that was very similar to a breast.

"You think he'll know the difference?" Khloe asked.

"I don't think so because I fed him a bottle when I went to check on him yesterday" Addison said as she placed a few of the bottles into the basket.

"Ohhh" Khloe said nodding as they headed down the snack isle.

"See anything you like?" The redhead asked

"Ummm…I like the goldfishes" Khloe said with a smile as Addison put a few boxes into the basket.

"Anything else?"

"Uhhh…I like jello and pudding and marshmallows and jelly beans and gummy worms and-"

"Anything that's sweet huh?" Addison said with a laugh

"Addie, I'm 5. I like sugar" Khloe said with a shrug as she walked further down the isle and began piling the basket with all sorts of sweets.

"Okay if you grab anymore sweet stuff, I'm gonna be taking you to the dentist" the redhead chuckled as the little girl flashed her a smile that seemed to melt her heart.

...

Once they grabbed a few more things, Addison packed up her car and helped Khloe into her booster seat and they headed home. The ride back to Addison's place was very fun, with Khloe singing nearly all of the songs on the radio, which made the redhead smile at the little girl through her rearview mirror quite often. By the time they got to Addison's house, Sam was also pulling up.

"Hey, whoa, what'd you guys do, buy Target out?" Sam said giving his girlfriend a kiss as Khloe giggled at him.

"You're funny Sam" Khloe told him, which made him smile

"Thank You Khloe, at least _somebody_ thinks I'm funny" Sam said looking at Addison, who simply rolled her eyes as they headed inside.

Once they got inside, Sam started making dinner as Khloe watched intently.

"Everything okay Khloe?"

"Uh huh. You can cook real good Sam" the little girl said quietly

"You wanna help me?"

"Oooh! Can I? Can I? Please?" she said flashing him the cutest smile.

"Sure, why not" Sam chuckled as the little girl eagerly began to help him.

...

"Whoa, slow down Khloe, you're gonna get a tummy ache" Addison laughed as Khloe at her 3rd bowl of pasta that night.

"But it's so good!" Khloe said through a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full sweetie" Addison informed her

"Oh, sorry" Khloe said quietly as she hung her head in shame, biting her bottom lip.

"Hey, no need to apologize, just, remember next time, okay" Addison said lifting the child's head up to face her, giving her a warm smile

"Okay Addie" Khloe replied with a smile.

...

At around 2 a.m. Addison and Sam woke up because of a loud crash from downstairs.

"Sam, what was that?" Addison whispered as she sat up in bed

"I don't know. I'm gonna go downstairs and check" Sam told her as he got up, grabbing a pair of pants from the floor nearby.

"Sam, baby be careful" Addison whispered as she crept out of bed behind him.

Once Sam got downstairs, he found Khloe sitting on the floor, crying. Her mouth was bleeding and there was glass everywhere.

"Khloe what happened?" He asked her, but before she could respond, she was throwing up all over the floor.

"Sam, what happened?" Addison called out as she came down the stairs

"Looks like she fell. She hit her mouth pretty bad, she's got some glass in her hand. Yeah, she's gonna need to go to the ER" Sam said carefully scooping the tiny girl up into his arms, just as she threw up again.

"I'm sorry" Khloe sobbed.

"It's okay sweetie" Addison said soothingly as Sam handed her off to the redhead who held her close for a moment before gently settling her onto the counter to further observe her wounds while Sam cleaned up the mess.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Addison asked softly, still looking her over.

"I, got a tummy ache and, I threw up in bed. I wanted some water so I, I came downstairs but, I couldn't reach the cabinet so, I grabbeded a chair to climb up but, I fell and the glass went crash and…I'm sorry Addie" Khloe cried

"Hey, shhh, shhh, it's okay honey. Sweetie, why didn't you wake me or Sam?"

"I didn't wanna get in trouble for getting sick" The little girl replied bashfully

"Oh, Khloe, but you got hurt and now we've gotta take you to the emergency room" Addison said, making Khloe cry harder.

"I'm sorry Addie!"

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, I'm not mad honey" Addison said soothingly

"You're, you're not?" Khloe sniffled

"No I'm not mad, I promise. Come on, let's get you cleaned up" Addison said heading upstairs with Khloe on her hip.

* * *

After helping her change out of her soiled clothes, Addison put the girl into the bath tub. She immediately stood still once she noticed the large welts and bruises which seemed to be very recent on the girl's back while bathing her

"Khloe, what, what happened to you back sweetie?" She asked gently

"Umm…I fell down" Khloe replied softly

"Khloe, did someone, did someone hurt you?" Addison asked.

"He told mommy he wouldn't hurt me any more. It was just one time. I was being a bad girl" Khloe said looking back at Addison, fear in her eyes.

"Khloe, honey, who did this to you?" Addison asked

"Um, Um…" the little girl started but then stopped as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"Okay how about we not talk about that then. Let's get you out of the bathtub so that we can get you checked out down at the ER" Addison said wrapping the girl in a towel and helping her dry off, looking her over carefully for any other scars or bruises, which of course were plentiful. One she helped Khloe put on her panties, she noticed the little girl wince in pain and it made her heart sink.

"Khloe…" she asked tentatively

"It hurts Addie, down there" she said quietly as tears began to well up in her eyes

"Khloe, did someone…did someone touch you, down there?" Addison asked getting no response from the little girl just as Sam came upstairs.

"Everything Okay Addie?" Sam asked as he noticed Khloe's tears

"No, no everything's _not _okay Sam" Addison said sadly


	5. A Hard Day's Night

Chapter 5: A Hard Day's Night

**a/n: The second half of Chapter 4**

* * *

The trip to the ER was a horrible experience.

"What's going on you guys?" Pete Wilder asked as Sam and Addison walked into the ER with Khloe

"She got sick, went downstairs to get a glass of water, climbed onto a bar stool to grab a glass and fell" Addison said

"And you two didn't notice?" Cooper asked

"We were asleep. We woke up when heard a loud crash coming from downstairs" Sam responded

"I snucked outta bed cause I didn't wanna wake Sam and Addie" Khloe told them

"You should've came and woke one of us up Khloe" Addison said as Cooper began looking her over

"Looks like you two cleaned her up pretty good. She may need a stitch or two, but it's nothing Sam couldn't do at home so, what's up?" Pete asked as Sam looked at Addison who motioned for the 3 men to follow her into the hallway just as Charlotte approached.

"Alright Montgomery, you paged me, this had better be good" The petite blonde said

"Someone's been abusing Khloe. Physically and, possibly sexually" Addison said

"Addison, you sure-"

"I saw the bruises when I was giving her a bath Pete and, I was helping her put on her panties and she was in pain and she said 'Addie it hurts, down there' "

"Did you ask her-"

"I did. She wouldn't give me an answer" Addison says quickly answering Charlotte's question.

"Okay so, I'll need to do an exam and I'm guessing you're gonna check her out for the rest" Cooper said

"Yeah, that'd be good" Addison said.

"I'm gonna have to call child services" Charlotte informed Sam and Addison before walking away.

...

The exams were anything but good for anyone involved. After talking amongst each other for a few more moments and waiting for child services to get there, Addison walked back into the small room and found Khloe fast asleep.

"Khloe, sweetie, wake up" Addison said softly

"Mmmm, Addie, can we go home now?" Khloe asked sleepily

"No, not yet honey" Addison said as several doctors came into the room

"Who are they?" Khloe asked

"Khloe, these doctors just want to check you out, can you let them take a look at you?" Addison asked softly

"No, I want Cooper to do it" Khloe whined

"Honey, he can't"

"But you can do it, right? You're a doctor just like them, you can help me"

"Baby I can't-"

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't, but I'll be right here the whole time"

"You will?"

"Yeah, I will"

The first part of the exam was pretty okay. The second part however, was hell.

"Okay Khloe, I'm gonna need you to sit very still for me okay?" One of the female doctors instructed Khloe as she sat on Addison's lap for the second part of the procedure.

"Okay" Khloe said quietly.

Little did the girl know that they were about to perform an exam that would determine whether or not she had been sexually abused. The procedure involved Khloe sitting naked in Addison's lap in the "frog leg" position, which Addison knew was the standard procedure for a sexual abuse exam on small children.

"Okay Khloe on the count of three, I'm going to gently place my hand-"

"No!"

"Khloe…" the young doctor started

"No! No! No! No!" Khloe stated, and that, started the tears and the screaming and the hysterics. It got so bad to the point where several other doctors tried holding her down.

"Okay stop just, stop!" Addison told them

"I'm sorry Ms…"

"_Dr. Dr. Montgomery._ She's not going to let you do the exam" Addison stated

"So how are we-"

"I'll do it"

"But you're not-"

"Not only am I a neonatal surgeon, I'm also double board certified as an OB/GYN"

With that, the other doctors stepped aside and let the redhead do her thing. Her first task, to get Khloe calm enough, which was fairly easy, since the little girl trusted her. The rest of the exam though, not so easy. It pained her to hear the 5 year begging her to stop and telling her how much it hurt. All she could do was try her damnedest not to cry and whisper soothing words to the child. Once it was over, Addison bolted from the room. The redhead felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Addie? Addison?" Sam said softly as he followed her into the hallway. She moved past Sam and found the nearest waste basket to throw up in, with Sam holding her hair as she threw up, hot tears stinging her eyes before she fell into a heap of sobs.

"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, I've got you baby, I'm right here" Sam said soothingly as he held her.

"It was horrible Sam. The things, she may never be able to have children…who would do something like that?! She's just a little girl" Addison sobbed

"I know baby I know. Look, maybe we should talk to the social worker and-"

"No, no, no. I can't, I can't send her away Sam, I just, I can't" Addison whispered.

"Baby…"

"What if it were Maya? You'd want someone to take care of her. Khloe's just a little girl Sam"

Sam sighed heavily. This was one of the things that infuriated him, and yet it was one of the things that put him in awe of the redhead in his arms. She was so passionate when it came to helping others out.

"Fine, I just, I don't wanna see you end up getting hurt"

"I won't baby, I promise" Addison told him, her voice full of determination.


	6. I See A Change In You

Chapter 6: I See A Change In You

**a/n: This is a pretty long chapter, so get ready.**

* * *

_4:42 a.m._

After spending several grueling hours in the ER answering questions from DCFS, Sam and Addison were finally able to leave with Khloe. It's a relief for the redhead who just wants to go home to her own place and sleep. Carrying the brown haired child in her arms, Addison let out a sigh of relief once inside her own beach house.

"You okay baby?" Sam asked

"I just, I want this day to be, over already" Addison sighed as Sam walked over to her, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"It is over baby, it's over" Sam said softly looking down at the small child curled up in his girlfriend's arms. For the first time since the miscarriage, he thought about their baby, how it would've looked, what it would've felt like to hold him or her. At the thought of this, Sam leaned in and softly kissed Khloe on the forehead before Addison walked upstairs and put her to bed. Once she returned to the bedroom she shared with Sam, she crawled underneath the covers where he was instantly waiting with cuddles and silent, reassuring whispers that everything would be okay.

_..._

_6:12 a.m._

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" That was the sound that awoke Addison Forbes Montgomery and Sam Bennett after only maybe an hour and a half's worth of sleep.

Both the redhead and her boyfriend jumped out of bed at the sound of the ear piercing scream and head towards Khloe's room where they find the little girl on the floor tangled in bed sheets, kicking and screaming.

"No! No! No! Mmmmooommmmyyyy!"

Addison carefully made her way towards the screaming 5 year old, gently crouching on the ground next to her.

"Khloe, Khloe, honey wake up, Khloe, sweetie wake up" Addison said gently as she lightly shook the girl who immediately bolted upright, well sort of. It was more of a struggle to get out of the tangled bed sheets and bed spread. Once she got untangled(thanks to Sam), she immediately crawled into Addison's lap and began bawling.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, Shhhh, it's okay sweetie. You're okay" Addison whispered soothingly as she rocked the little girl in her arms.

"Addie, I had a nightmare" Khloe wailed

"You did? What happened baby?"

"The bad man was gonna get me like he got mommy" The little girl whimpered

"You're safe now Khloe. I'm not going to let _anything _hurt you, I promise" Addison whispered, leaning down and kissing the little girl's temple.

_..._

_8:03 a.m._

After giving Khloe a bath and cleaning up the mess in her room, Addison carried the little girl back into she and Sam's bedroom where she slept peacefully.

"Sam, what are we doing? What am _I_ doing?" Addison whispered as she stared down at the small child in her arms, gently stroking her hair.

"Mmmm, what do you mean baby?" Sam asked sleepily

"I'm not supposed to, Sam, I love her" Addison whispered tearfully to him

"Addie" Sam said with a sigh, "This is _exactly_ what I was afraid of. I _knew_ you were gonna get overly involved and get attached to her"

"Baby, I just, I mean look at her Sam. She fits with us _so well_. You remember the day we took her shopping?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The sales lady said 'you two have such a _beautiful daughter_' Sam"

"Addison…"

"When I held Aiden that first day, Sam, there's, _there's something about these kids_. I just, when Khloe hugs me or, holds my hand or smiles at me, babe it, _it does something to me_. It's like-"

"She's yours?"

"Yeah. Sam, babe I _know_ you don't want anymore kids and-"

"Addison I never said I didn't want more kids I just…I _wanted_ the baby, _our baby_. I always knew I'd have kids with you Addie"

"Really?"

"Yeah, that wasn't the problem. The problem was being able to be the man that you expected me to be. To be the father to our kids that they deserved. I felt like, I _feel_ like I failed Maya as a parent, Addison."

"Maya? Sam, Maya is-"

"18, married, living in New York City with a child, Addie. That doesn't exactly scream 'father of the year award' "

"Sam…"

"Addison…"

"What am I supposed to do?" The redhead asked, never taking her eyes off of the sleeping girl in her arms.

"You love her, Addison. You love her, be there for her and when the time comes, you let her go" Sam said.

_..._

_12:17 p.m._

_You have 3 unheard messages:_

_Message 1:_

"_Montgomery, it's Charlotte. Sam just came into the ER and said for me to reschedule your surgeries. By the way, today's the day Aiden's supposed to be released from the hospital and that can't happen unless you sign off on his discharge papers…Call me back woman!"_

_Message 2:_

"_Addie, it's Nae. Honey, I heard about last night, about what happened with Khloe. Call me if you wanna talk, okay? I'm here if you need me"_

_Message 3:_

"_Hey baby, I know you and Khloe are probably still asleep. I had them cancel your patients for the day and, reschedule your surgeries, which Charlotte isn't too happy about. Listen, Aiden is supposed to be discharged from the hospital and, he can't leave without your signature so, call me back when you get this. I love you, bye"_

After sitting up in bed and listening to her voice messages, Addison peered over at the lump of covers, better known as Khloe that lay beside her. The redhead gently pulled the covers back and saw that the small girl was already awake.

"Hi" Addison said softly

"Hi" Khloe whispered back

"You sleep okay?"

"Mmhm, Your bed's comfy"

"It is isn't it?" Addison laughed softly as the little girl crawled from underneath the covers and into her lap

"Addie?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"I'm glad you found me"

Hearing the little girl say those words caused a lump to form in the redhead's throat.

"I'm glad I found you too baby, I'm _so_ glad I found you"

...

_2:03 p.m._

After helping Khloe get dressed in a pair of purple Guess sweat pants that had instantly became her favorite since Addison bought them for her, a black long sleeved pull over t-shirt and a pair of black ugg boots and pulling her hair up into a neat bun, the pair headed out into the windy California weather to go pick up Aiden. The car ride was mostly silent, except for Khloe's quiet humming. Finally, they pulled up into the parking lot of St. Ambrose. After grabbing the baby bag that contained Aiden's going home outfit, along with a few pampers, a few formulas of milk and his car seat, the redhead and the small brown haired child walked hand in hand into the hospital.

"Montgomery, it's about time you showed up" Charlotte King said

"Charlotte, nice to see you too" Addison smiled

"Alright Montgomery, you need to sign off on Aiden's discharge" The blonde said leading the redhead and the small child in tow to the NICU.

"Is Aiden coming home today Addie?" Khloe asked as they reached the NICU.

"Yes, he's coming home today" Addison replied as it suddenly dawned on her that Khloe had never addressed her house as "your house" it was always _home_.

After signing the baby's discharge papers, Addison turned to Charlotte.

"You do realize that once I walk out of this hospital that you won't be able to call me, right?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean that once I take Aiden home, I'm going to be there for a while"

"You're taking a maternity leave?" Charlotte gawked

"_Charlotte_, I can't just _hire a nanny _to take care of him, there's a certain amount of home care that's going to be needed plus, he's barely a month old; newborns need a certain amount of time and care, you know this" Addison explained.

"Fine, how long are you gonna be in mommy mode?" Charlotte asked

"A couple of weeks, and I'm not going into mommy mode!"

"Sure you're not Addison" Charlotte smirked as she watched the neonatal surgeon walk out of the hospital with two small children.

"She's _so _going into mommy mode" Charlotte said shaking her head as she walked away.

_..._

_Day 1-3:15 a.m._

Sam and Addison were awoken by the cries of baby Aiden coming through the baby monitor.

"I'll go get him" Addison muttered as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmhm" Sam mumbled before promptly falling asleep again.

Addison walked into the elaborately decorated nursery and scooped the tiny boy out of his crib as she held him close and almost immediately, he stopped crying.

"You just wanted to be held huh?" Addison murmured softly to the wide eyed child.

"Let's go get you a bottle" Addison cooed at the baby before heading downstairs.

_..._

_2 Weeks Later_

It wasn't long before Addison had Aiden on a sleep schedule. It took two and a half weeks but, she finally mastered it.

"Listen at that" Addison said around 10:00 one night as she snuggled in bed next to Sam.

"I don't hear anything" Sam said looking up from the medical article he was reading.

"Exactly, Aiden's asleep" Addison said smiling

"_At this hour_?"

"Mmhm" Addison nodded her head

"_Wow_, that's impressive"

"I know, _and_, he's in his _own_ crib" Addison added with a grin

"His own crib?"

"Mmhm"

"So you won't be brining him in here with us anymore?"

"Nope"

"Wow"

"Know what that means?" Addison grinned as she rolled on top of Sam, taking the medical journal from him and placing it on the night stand beside the bed

"Mmmm, what?"

"We, can have sex" The redhead said

"Ohhh, can we now?" Sam smirked

"Yes, we can" Addison replied

"Well then, you'd better get naked because, there's no telling how long Aiden is gonna-"

"4 hours" Addison said as Sam rolled them over

"4 hours?"

"Yup, that's how long it'll be before he needs to be fed and changed again" Addison told him as her hands moved towards the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside.

"Oh well, that's more than enough time" Sam muttered before placing kisses on Addison's neck.

"Mmhmm, but only thing is, we have to be very, very quiet" Addison muttered as Sam continued kissing down her neck, moving down to her collar bone.

"Mmmm, I can live with that" Sam said as he slipped underneath the covers, making the redhead gasp in pleasure.

* * *

_1 Month Later_

"Well, look who it is" Charlotte King said with a smile as Addison stepped off of the elevator into Oceanside Wellness with Khloe and Aiden.

"What's going on, whoa, look who's back" Pete Wilder said as he greeted Addison.

"Hey Pete" Addison said with a smile

"Who's back? Oh Addison" Sheldon said

"I'm not back _officially_, but, I will be tomorrow" Addison told them

"Really?" Amelia Shepherd asked

"Yes, Addie will be back tomorrow" Naomi announced

"She's been gone long enough. It's good to have you back Addie" Amelia said before everyone went back to work.

"You here to see Cooper?" Naomi asked as she gave the two children who were accompanying her friend a warm smile.

"Yup, Khloe has to have her immunization shots so that she, can start school tomorrow" Addison said smiling down at the little girl beside her.

"You ready for first grade Khloe?" Naomi asked

"Kinda" Khloe said quietly

"What's kinda mean?" Addison asked

"Well, I'm littler than all the other kids in my class" Khloe said

"But, you're _just_ as smart as they are. You'll be fine honey" Addison told her as they headed off to meet Cooper.

_..._

_The Next Morning_

Life for Addison Forbes Montgomery had changed drastically over the past 3 months. Since Khloe and Aiden Martin's arrival, things were significantly different. Her normally immaculate beach house was now filled with toys and play pens. Her pantry and refrigerator, which were usually full of wine, pastas, and other health conscious foods now held juice boxes, baby formula, Goldfish, Animal crackers, jello, applesauce and all sorts of kid friendly foods. Her nights which were once spent sitting on the deck of her beach house sharing a glass of wine with Sam were now spent rocking a 3 month old to sleep and chasing away scary monsters. Her life was no longer just about her and Sam, but it was about her, Sam, Aiden and Khloe. Sam had been quiet throughout the ordeal, only soliciting his advice when asked. He did however, notice just how much having these two small children had changed his girlfriend. He never realized just how much being a mother meant to her, until Aiden and Khloe came along. The significance in just how much they had changed her was clearly evident to anyone. Maybe it was the way her eyes lit up when she talked about them. Or maybe it was the way she wouldn't correct people when they thought that the children were hers. Maybe it was the way that Aiden and Khloe reacted when in her presence. Sam definitely took notice in the change.

That morning was Khloe's first day of school and Aiden's first day with the nanny Addison had hired. Things seemed to flow rather smoothly throughout the day. Addison left the practice around 2:30 to go pick up Khloe from school. When she returned, she found out that she had been paged into the ER for an emergency surgery, which meant she wouldn't have time to drop Khloe off at home with the nanny. All of her friends had patients at the time. That only left one person: Sam. Addison would later question whether it was fate that allowed Sam to be the only person available to watch Khloe that afternoon or if it was it just pure coincidence.

"Hey" Addison said tentatively as she peaked her head into Sam's office

"Hey" Sam greeted her with a big smile

"Okay so, I have a favor to ask you" Addison said walking further into his office

"A favor?"

"Yeah. Listen, I got called in for an emergency surgery. One of my patients got into an accident and the baby's in distress. I'm not going to have time to take Khloe home to the nanny and-"

"You need someone to watch her" Sam said finishing her sentence

"You don't even have to watch her just, drop her off to the nanny" Addison said

"Addison, it's fine, I can watch her. Go, do your surgery" Sam said

"Sam, are you sure-"

"Addison, go save your patient"

"Okay. She's in my office" The redhead said before rushing towards the elevators.

Sam stood up and headed towards his girlfriend's office, gently knocking on the open door, making Khloe look up. He never really realized just how pretty Khloe was until she looked up at him. He could tell just by looking at her that she was mixed. She was a fair skinned child, having smooth even light mocha colored skin. Her face was an even oval round shape, with high structured cheekbones. She had the cutest button nose, with perfect round full lips. Her eyes were a bright hazel color that seemed to sparkle every time she spoke. She was simply, breathtakingly adorable. He now understood why his girlfriend loved the little girl so much.

Addison always kept her perfectly dressed. Today, her dark brown curly hair was in two perfect French braids. She wore a simple plaid colored jumper with a white shirt, Maroon colored sweater with her maroon colored long socks and tan colored oxfords with the red like bottoms. She was wearing a pair of small diamond studded earrings and a little locket, he didn't even know she had. She was sitting on the sofa in Addison's office doing her homework, quietly humming to herself. Sam couldn't help the huge grin that was spreading across his face.

"Hi Sam" Khloe said with a smile

"Hey Khlo"

"Where's Addie?" The little girl asked

"She had to go and do a surgery and she asked me to stay here with you until she finished" Sam said as he walked further into the office

"Oh. When will she be back?"

"In a little while" Sam said as he moved towards the sofa where Khloe was sitting

"What are you working on?"

"This math homework but I can't get it. It's hard" Khloe said with a slight pout

"I was pretty good in math, lemme see if I can help" Sam said as he sat down next to her and began trying to help her.

* * *

By the time Addison got out of surgery, it was well past the practice's closing hour. She sighed heavily just as she got a text message from Sam:

_At home making dinner. Khloe and I will be sure to save you some_

_-S_

The text made smile as she slid her phone back into the pocket of her scrubs and took off her scrub cap and walked towards her car.

By the time she made it home, she could smell the aroma of food coming from the kitchen, as well as the sound of laughter. That, confused her.

"Hey" the redhead said as she made her way around the corner and into the kitchen where she found Sam and Khloe looking very happy with one another

"Hi Addie" Khloe grinned

"Hi" she said planting a kiss on the girl's forehead

"What's going on?"

"Sam was helping me read my book and he was making funny voices" Khloe giggled as Addison looked at Sam with a bit of a smile.

"Where's Aiden?" Addison asked

"I put him to bed already" Sam said leaning in to kiss Addison just as Khloe began to yawn

"Looks like someone else is ready for bed too" Addison laughed softly

"Uh uh, I'm not…tired" Khloe said in between yawns, which made both Sam and Addison laugh

"Sure you're not Khloe. Why don't you go upstairs and put on your pajamas and I'll be up to tuck you in" Addison said

"Um, Addie, I want Sam to tuck me in tonight" Khloe said softly

"You want me to tuck you in tonight?" Sam asked

"Uh huh, I had lots of fun with you today Sam. You helped me with my homework and you played with me and you let me help with dinner. I wish we could have fun like that all the time" Khloe said

"I'm sure we'll have more fun like that soon, in fact, I'll make sure we do" Sam said with a smile

"Really?" Khloe said

"Really" Sam replied as he watched the girl jump off of the bar stool to give him a hug.

The hug took Sam by surprise because he wasn't expecting to enjoy hanging out with Khloe so much, but he did. In fact, he loved it. He could see himself hanging out with her more often. After a few moments, Sam wrapped his arms around the little girl and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed today baby girl. Now, go on upstairs and get your pajamas on and I'll be up to tuck you in in a minute, okay?"

"Okay Sam" Khloe said skipping up the stairs to her room.

"What?" Sam said as he noticed Addison watching him

"You two must've had a good time today" Addison said, a faint smile gracing her features

"Yeah we did. It made me think about some things" Sam said walking towards the redhead

"Oh?" Addison smiled

"Yeah, I thought about it a lot and, I can see why you love her so much. I can see why you love them both so much. I like how they've changed you" Sam said planting a kiss on her lips

"You came to that conclusion after only a couple of hours with them?" Addison laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No, I've been thinking that for the past few weeks but, I just never said anything" Sam told her

"I really do love them"

"Well then let's make them a permanent part of our lives" Sam said as Addison's eyes widened

"Sam"

"I called the social worker just before you got here and, she said there'd be a bit of red tape but, we could definitely adopt them"

"You wanna adopt Khloe and Aiden?" Addison said through her tears

"Yeah, I do. It feels right Addison. I wanna give them a good home"

"Okay, let's do it, let's adopt them" Addison said jumping into Sam's arms as he kissed her

"YAY!" Khloe said making Sam and Addison turn around, only to find the 5 year old standing at the top landing of the stairs

"You've been eavesdropping on us?" Addison laughed

"I couldn't help it! You us to stay with you forever?" Khloe asked as she ran down the stairs and into Addison's arms

"Yeah, we do. We're gonna adopt you guys" Addison said

"Then you'll be my new mommy and daddy?" Khloe asked

"Yeah, then we'll be your new mommy and daddy" Sam said making the little girl squeal with happiness

"Yay! Sam, are you gonna ask Addie to marry you now?" Khloe asked

"Marry me?" Addison said turning to Sam

"Khloe and I may have talked about me asking you to marry me" Sam said taking Addison's hand in his

"Sam..."

"And I was serious. I want you to marry me Addison"

"Are you asking me now? Because if you're asking me now, I'm saying yes"

"I'm definitely asking you now" Sam said grinning

"Then I'm definitely saying yes" Addison said as she kissed him while Khloe cheered

* * *

_Several Months Later_

"…By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife" the official said as Sam and Addison kissed.

Today was their wedding day. It was a rather simple wedding. They went to the court house, just them, Khloe and Aiden along with Amelia, Naomi and Pete as their witnesses. They would later have a big reception back at the beach house. Today, was just about them.

"Yay!" Khloe said clapping loudly

"Alright, now, onto the second part of the ceremony" Kim the social worker said as Addison and Sam walked over where she was.

"All you have to do is sign these papers, and Khloe and Aiden will officially be your children" Kim said as Khloe jumped up from her seat and ran over to where Sam and Addison were

"Sign it! Sign the papers!" Khloe urged them

"Alright Khloe we're signing" Addison laughed as she and Sam signed the finalized adoption papers.

"Alrighty, you're all set" Kim said as Sam and Addison handed her the legal documents that made Khloe and Aiden their children

"Okay, is somebody gonna announce us as a family" Khloe said, making everyone in the room laugh

"Okay, by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you all a family" The official said.

"Yay!" Khloe squealed jumping up and down

"We're a family!" Khloe shouted as Sam picked her up

"I love you" Addison said to Sam

"I love you too" Sam replied

"And I love you both" Khloe grinned, making her new parents laugh.

"And we love you too sweetheart" Addison said


	7. California Christmas

Chapter 7: California Christmas

**a/n: Yes, I am placing "California Christmas" in this fic, but making it more detailed. It only made sense to put it here since, the idea for this fanfic came from it.**

**It's a cute fluffy chapter so enjoy it- the next one won't be so nice(SPOILER ALERT). Oh and I changed Sam's mother's name to what it is on the show, just so you know. Oh and if I had to pick someone to be Sam's mother, I would use Phyllicia Rashad(From the Cosby Show) to play Sam's mom instead of Alfre Woodard-just saying. Oh and Corinne is in this fic as well, but she's NOT crazy.**

**Happy Reading**

**Xx,**

**Dee**

* * *

Christmas Morning-1 year later

Things are relatively quiet this Christmas morning in the Montgomery-Bennett house, mostly since it's 6 am. Addison and Sam are cuddled in bed together, as usual. They're pretty exhausted since they decided to celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple by making love-a lot. They're sleeping peacefully, that is until 6 year old Khloe Montgomery-Bennett, burst through the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's CHRISTMAS!" the 2nd grader announces to her parents who don't move.

"Mommy, daddy, you're supposed to wake up. It's Christmas" Khloe repeats to her parents still sleeping figures. She decides to take measures into her own hands by crawling onto the bed, proceeding to jump up and down.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Khloe says in between jumping.

This, gets her parents attention.

Addison is the first to speak, or rather make an audible noise, a groan, which is followed by to Sam, a sleepy mumble of,

"Mmmm, your daughter's awake"

Who responds, via a mumble with

"Oh, so when she's awake at 6 am, she's _my_ daughter?"

"Mmmm, Yes. Anytime before I've had my coffee or can't fully function, she's your kid" Addison mutters, rolling over and pulling the covers over her head.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up! Addison Forbes Montgomery-Bennett, wake up right now! Mommy! It's Christmas and I wanna open presents! Daadddyyy, make mommy wake up!" Khloe whines, plopping onto the bed with a pout.

"Khloe Alexandra…it's 6 o'clock in the morning" Addison groans

"I'm 6. 6 years olds can't tell time" Khloe says nonchalantly

"You're also a 6 year old in 2nd grade, who goes a _very expensive _school. How do you _not _know the concept of time and you're in 2nd grade?" Addison mutters

"She's 6 Addison" Sam says with a shake of his head as he looks over at his half asleep wife

"Yeah, I'm 6 and it's Christmas so, I wanna open presents!" Khloe begs

"Don't you wanna lie down in bed with mommy?" Addison says trying to compromise

"No! it's Christmas mom, I wanna open up all of my extra special gifts!" Khloe whines

"Khloe…" Addison whines

"Mommy" Khloe mimics her mother

"Sam…"

"Daddy…"

"Babe, make her go back to sleep!"

"Daddy, make her wake up!" Khloe protests

Sam looks at both of the beautiful women in his life and sighs.

"Okay how about this, why don't I go and see if Aiden's awake, that'll give mommy a little time to wake up" Sam says

"…Alright fine, but, what if he's not awake?" Khloe asks

"Well, that means I have to go downstairs and make mommy some coffee so that she'll wake up" Sam tells her before going to check on Aiden.

While he's gone, Khloe takes matters into her own hands, deciding to tickle Addison until she wakes up. The redhead laughs until she's forced to surrender to the will of her 6 year old daughter.

"Alright, okay, okay I'm awake now, happy?" Addison laughs as she sits up in bed, Khloe instantly climbing into her lap.

"Yes, very. Merry Christmas Mommy" Khloe says kissing her mother

"Merry Christmas princess" Addison says, just as her husband walks in with their son on his hip.

"Merry Christmas daddy" Khloe tells him as he places Aiden onto the bed

"Merry Christmas baby girl" Sam replies as she gives him a kiss.

"And Merry Christmas to you my handsome boy" Addison says as Aiden makes his way over to her lap.

"Hey, what about me?" Sam says teasingly

"Merry Christmas to you, _Mr. Bennett_" Addison says leaning in to gently kiss her husband

"Mmmm, Merry Christmas to you too, _Mrs. Montgomery-Bennett_" he says kissing her back

"Ummm, hello! There's children in the room ya know" Khloe says reminding them. Both her parents turn to her and each plant a kiss on her cheeks, making the little girl giggle.

"Better? We're kissing you, not each other, how's that?" Addison asks with a smile

"Much better" Khloe laughs

"So, what would my beautiful wife, my adorable daughter and my handsome son like for breakfast?" Sam asks as he slips on a pair of sweatpants before heading downstairs

"Well, pancakes for me, Coffee for mommy and milk for Aiden" Khloe says bossily, making both her parents shake their heads at her.

"Guess that means I'd better get to work huh?" Sam laughs as he heads downstairs for breakfast.

"I guess so" Addison laughs

"Oooh, daddy! Can I help?" Khloe asks excitedly

"Sure, but let mommy do something with that messy hair first" Sam says as he watches his daughter jump from the bed, rush into her mother's bathroom and grab a comb and brush , as she hops into Addison's lap, handing her the comb and brush.

The redhead leans and looks at her daughter and smiles affectionately

"You know, I remember when there was a time when you used to be my best girl, now, you're just a plain old daddy's girl" Addison teases

"Nuh uh, I'm a mommy AND a daddy's girl" Khloe giggles as Addison pulls her hair into a French braid. She watches as her little girl jumps down from the bed and walks out of the room hand in hand with her father. Aiden has snuggled close to her, so she and her baby boy fall asleep peacefully as they await father and daughter to finish making breakfast.

...

After a delicious breakfast, the small family of four is on the floor in the living room of their newly renovated beach house, waiting as Sam passed out presents. Of course, the first few presents were for the overly eager Khloe. The next few were for Aiden, who didn't quite understand what was what yet, since he was only 14 months, he simply oooh'd and ahhh'd and grinned happily whenever a toy or something shiny was passed his way.

"Alright baby, this one's for you" Sam said passing Addison a small neatly wrapped gift, making the redhead smile affectionately at him.

"Who's it from mama?" Khloe asks, momentarily looking up from the Barbie doll that Callie and Arizona had sent her.

"It's from Daddy" Addison says smiling as she opens the gift, which makes tears well up in her eyes.

"Sam" she whispers as he moves closer to explain his gift, which is a diamond encrusted charm bracelet, adorned already with several charms.

"Well that first one right there, represents the day we met, remember that? And this one, represents the first time we kissed, and this one, is for the day you finally decided you'd stop being scared and just be with me, and this one…is for the baby, this one right here, represents the day we met Khloe and Aiden, this one is for when they became our kids, this one is for the day you said you'd be my wife, and this one, is for our first Christmas together as a family" he says as he notices the tears falling from his wife's eyes

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Khloe asks softly

"Because, daddy's gift made me cry, in a good way Khlo" Addison responds softly

"So you like it?" Sam asks

"Yeah, I love it" Addison smiles, leaning in to kiss her husband

"Merry Christmas baby, I love you" Sam tells her

"I love you too babe"

...

Pretty soon, there are only a few more gifts underneath the tree.

"Who's that one from mom?" Khloe asks as her mother grabs a small gift underneath the tree addressed to her.

"This one's from…Bizzy. Oh and there's a little card:

"_Khloe, I know it's not a toy but, I do hope you like them-Bizzy"_ Addison says reading the card aloud before handing her daughter the box, which contained a beautiful pair of diamond earrings

"Oh wow Khloe, those are really nice" Addison says admiring the earrings as she studies her daughter's expression

"You don't like them?" Addison asks

"They're pretty…I like them but…"

"But what?" Sam asks

"Why can't she be like grandma Dee and just buy me lots of toys?" Khloe sighs

"That's because, Bizzy's isn't like most grandmas" Sam says, earning him a smack on the arm from Addison.

"Why don't we let Aiden open one of his presents" Addison says as she sit's the baby on her lap, helping him open a gift from Naomi and Fife.

"Alright so, there's one more gift and it's from mommy and me" Sam says standing up suddenly, making Khloe look underneath the tree in confusion.

"Um daddy, there's no more presents under the tree" Khloe states as Sam reemerges with a box in his hands

"That's because this, couldn't fit underneath the tree" he says placing the box onto the ground to reveal one, golden Labrador retriever puppy.

"A puppy!" Khloe squeals "Just what I always wanted! Thank You mommy! Thank You daddy!" the 6 year old exclaims, just as her brother, who's recently started talking exclaims,

"Puppy!" Which makes his parents and big sister laugh.

* * *

Later on in the day, the Montgomery-Bennett house is filled with delicious smelling aromas of Christmas dinner being prepared by Sam, his mother Dee and Naomi. Aiden is upstairs in his room, taking his afternoon nap before everyone arrives while Addison and Khloe are upstairs getting ready.

"Mommy" Khloe asks as she sits on the counter in her parent's bathroom, watching her mother fix her hair.

"What is it baby?"

"You're pretty" the little girl smiles

"Aww, so are you sweetheart, in fact, _you_, are the most _gorgeous_ little girl in the world" Addison tells her daughter before picking her up and swinging her around and carrying her back into the bedroom so that she can get dressed.

"Mama?"

"Yes Khloe?"

"Is everybody coming for Christmas dinner?"

"Yes, everybody's coming for dinner"

"Even Grandpa, Uncle Archie and Bizzy?"

"Yes, even your grandfather, your uncle and Bizzy" Addison says helping her daughter get into her maroon and cream colored dress

"Mommy?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"How come I can call grandma Dee, grandma but I have to call Bizzy, Bizzy?"

"Well, that's because she doesn't like to be called grandma" Addison explains

"Ohhhh"

A few moments after that, Sam knocks on the door and sticks his head into the room,

"Hey, you beautiful girls almost done getting dressed?" Sam asks

"Yeah, we're almost done" Addison smiles

"I'm done" Khloe states jumping from the bed once Addison finishes putting the bow into her hair.

"Okay well, Maya, Betsy and Olivia are downstairs. I'm sure they'd love to see you" Sam says, laughing as his little girl makes a mad dash for the door

"Be careful Khloe" Her parents call out to her, but she doesn't hear them; she's too focused on seeing her big sister.

"Mmmaayyyaaa!" Khloe calls out as she descends down the staircase

"She is a handful" Addison laughs, standing in front of the floor length mirror putting on her earrings just as Sam moves behind her, his hands coming around her waist.

"Hey there beautiful" Sam says quietly as they both stare at their reflections in the mirror

"Hi handsome" Addison grins at him before asking "Help me put my necklace on, please?"

"Sure why not, I mean, since you do look _so sexy_ in that dress and all" Sam says in a low sexy voice, admiring his wife's cream colored form fitting Dolce and Gabana wrap dress.

"Mmmm, thank you" the redhead smiles, just as Sam spins her around in his arms for a kiss, which soon becomes heated, until Sam's mother comes in.

"You two gonna stay up here and fool around like 2 teenagers or are you gonna come downstairs and greet your guests?" Dee Bennett says with a smile as she holds her grandson on her hip.

"Sorry mom" Sam says, letting go of Addison, but not before pecking her on the lips once more, before whispering "We'll finish this up later tonight", making the redhead let out a soft peel of laughter before the couple heads downstairs hand in hand.

...

Christmas dinner is crazy and chaotic. There are loads of people everywhere, making this the biggest Christmas gathering Sam and Addison have ever had, especially since all of Addison's Seattle friends have decided to visit, minus Derek and Meredith, who took their kids, Zola and their son Benjamin, or as Mark and Addison dubbed him, Benji, to visit Derek's mother and other sisters, besides Amelia. Mark and Addison refuse to call him Benjamin, because of one of their Med School classmates named Benjamin Hines who had a not so interesting story that they'd rather not remember. Also present this year are Weiss, Savvy and their 3 adoptive children Hannah, Michael, and Leah . Along with the regular Oceanside Wellness crew, as well as Addison's parents, and brother, along with Sam's mother and his formerly estranged sister Corinne her husband Tom and their 3 kids, Abigail, Leslie and Roman.

"Okay, tell me again why _we're_ doing all of the work while the men sit on their _asses_?" Amelia Shepherd asks, making her way through a sea of small children running around.

"Khloe, no running in the kitchen" Addison mildly scolds her daughter

"Sorry Mommy" Khloe says, still running thorough the kitchen, making her mother sigh

"Because Addie's become a softy for her husband" Naomi teases, bumping her best friend playfully.

"I have _not_ gone soft, okay well a _little _soft" Addison protests with a giggle

"A _little _soft Addie?" Amelia says with a knowing look

"Okay I'm _completely_ soft. I mean, he used to spoil me and somehow the roles are reversed" Addison admits

"Face it Montgomery, you got married, you had kids, and you got all domestic…it's a sad sight to watch if you ask me" Charlotte King Freedman says to her, just as her own stepson runs through the kitchen with a ball in his hands

"Mase, what have I told ya about running through the house with a ball?" she scolds the 10 year old

"Sorry mama" Mason says exiting the kitchen, as all of the Oceanside women stare at Charlotte.

"What are you all lookin at?" Charlotte wants to know

"Care to repeat your previous statement about _me_ becoming all domesticated again? Addison asks with a smirk

"Whatever, you've still gone soft Addison" Charlotte says

"Oh you're one to talk ms. 'I don't want kids', Cooper sure did change your mind" Naomi teases.

"Cooper did not change my mind thank you…Mason did" Charlotte replies

"Sure, Charlotte, go ahead and blame you having the triplets all on Mason" Violet teases

"Shut it Violet"

...

Just as the rest of the food is being set out on the table, Addison and Naomi have a moment to themselves.

"So, how are the kids enjoying the puppy?" Naomi asks

"You mean how am _I_ enjoying the puppy?" Addison corrects, making her best friend chuckle

"Yeah, you too, how's the puppy?"

"It pooped on the floor, which I wasn't too happy about but, you know, my kids are happy so, it's fine" Addison says with a smile

"Just as long as It doesn't eat your shoes then, you're fine huh?" Naomi teases

"I'm perfectly fine until that happens then…the dog has to go" Addison laughs

"I figured as much" Naomi laughs

"You know, I still can't believe it sometimes Nae. How the hell did I get so…"

"Lucky?" Naomi says finishing the redhead's sentence

"Yeah, I mean, a few years ago I wouldn't have even imagined this to be possible, but here I am: married, with 2 kids, you and I are still friends, even though I married _Sam_…my life's just, too good you know? I just, I keep waiting for something bad to happen" Addison says

"Addie, you worry too much" Naomi tells her

"Why hasn't anything bad happened?" Addison wants to know

"Maybe because all of the bad stuff's already happened to you. Embrace the happiness, you deserve some happiness Addie" Naomi tells her as they head out onto the deck.

* * *

Once everyone has been seated out on the back deck of Sam and Addison's house, Khloe speaks.

"Wait! Aren't we supposed to say what we're thankful for?"

"No honey, we only do that on Thanksgiving" Addison says with a chuckle

"Oh. but, I wanna do it now because, I have some things I'm thankful for" Khloe says softly

"Oh yeah, what's that baby girl?" Sam wants to know

"Well, I'm thankful that I have a mommy and a daddy and a brother and a big sister and a niece and a family and, for all my new presents and, for my puppy" Khloe grins, making everyone at the table laugh.

"What about you Sam" Addison asks

"Well, I'm thankful that I get to spend this Christmas with the woman I love, who just so happens to be my wife and my best friend, I've got 3 amazing kids, I've got an adorable granddaughter, I've got my friends and my family here, I've got an amazing career…I just, feel so blessed" Sam says smiling at Addison.

"Your turn mommy" Khloe says

"Well, I'm thankful because…I've finally got everything I've _ever_ wanted. I mean, if you'd told me 20 years that I'd be divorced, re married to my best friend and the love of my life, I'd be a mother to 2 perfectly amazing children, I'd have a step daughter and a _granddaughter_, that have my family here, I'd be living in LA…I wouldn't have believed you. I just, I'm just so thankful because, for once, my life is absolutely perfect" Addison says raising her glass.

"To finding happiness" she says

"To finding happiness" everyone else says in agreement lightly clinking their glasses together.

...

A few hours later, their house is quiet. All of their guests have gone home, their children are sound asleep in bed as Sam and Addison sit curled up on lounge chairs on their back deck.

"It's been a good Christmas" Sam says, his arms wrapped around his wife, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead

"Mmmm, it really has been a good Christmas" Addison says, resting her head against Sam's chest.

"Know what would make it even better?" Sam asks

"What?"

"You. Me. Upstairs. Hot sex" Sam says

"Mmmm, hot sex sounds like the perfect way to end Christmas but, I do think you're gonna have to carry me upstairs Mr. Bennett" the redhead tells her husband

"I can handle that" Sam says immediately standing up, pulling Addison towards him as he picks her up, making sure her legs are wrapped around his waist as he quietly carries her upstairs, kissing her the entire time. Once upstairs, clothes are quickly tossed across the room as the two blindly stumble towards the bed for some amazing Christmas night sex…

...

"Ooooh God babe! Sam! Mmmmm, Uhhhhh! Ahhhh! SAM! "

"Oh my God that was…That was amazing" Sam pants, rolling off of her

"Mmmm, That was, perfect, just…perfect" Addison sighs contently, moving so that she could rest her head in his chest.

"Merry Christmas Addie, I love you" Sam whispers to her as he holds her close, his hands running through her red hair.

"Merry Christmas babe, I love you too" Addison says sleepily before dozing off into a peaceful post coital sleep with her husband.


End file.
